


Another Possibility 另一种可能

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - He Lives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: AU: Gibson lives.





	Another Possibility 另一种可能

“对不起。”他喃喃道。这是他仅会的几句英语之一。但没有人回答他——当然啦，冷冰冰的尸体是不会说话的嘛。

 

他尽全力想办法帮吉布森活下去了。但是在他们刚到沙滩上的时候，吉布森嘟囔着一些句子，从他的肩侧滑坐到地上。  
“起来。”他往上拽吉布森的手臂。这很困难，吉布森既没有轻到骨瘦如柴，也不肯配合他使劲。他只好把翻涌着一层又一层的海浪指给吉布森看：“您看，已经到海边了。您站起来，和我一起走过去。我们就可以离开这该死的鬼地方了。”  
“我在学校里学法国文学的时候可没想到过这个，有生之年居然能听到一位高卢人的后代把法兰西的任何一处土地称为鬼地方。”吉布森手掌按压着他的伤口，嘶嘶地抽着气，脸上却在微笑，“暂时还不行，您看到那些排队的人了吗？”  
他的视线这才不情不愿地从防波堤边的驱逐舰移到了海滩上的队列。成千上万人，他这样对自己说，或者也有可能大声抱怨了出来，因为他听到了自己的声音：“该死。”  
“菲利普，请您陪我坐一会儿吧。”吉布森的声音变得微弱，他轻轻地往下拉扯他的袖管，“您不急这一时半刻的——您总能活下去。请您陪我聊聊天吧。”  
他坐在了吉布森身边，吉布森现在几乎已经是在躺着了。“聊什么呢？”他问。  
聊什么呢？他和吉布森一起穿过了大半个市区，大部分时间都在忙着从身后德国人的机枪下逃命，除了名字以外对对方一无所知。他们到此时才有机会好好说上话，但是——聊什么呢？  
“聊聊您的法兰西吧。至少我学习过法国文学。”吉布森这样说，“我不觉得您对我的不列颠有什么了解。法国人总是有这么一种固执的骄傲。”  
“您是想说愚蠢的骄傲。”他说。这种固执愚蠢的骄傲已经使他们的一大半国土沦陷了。吉布森还在笑，他不知道一个人伤成这样还能笑得出来。“请问您在笑什么呢？”他发问，他是真心实意地好奇。  
“因为我终究是走过了大半个法兰西。”吉布森这样回答他，“我还在学校的时候就选修法国文学，想着总有一天我会来这里看看的。我只是没想到会是在这样的境况之下”  
法国有他想象中的那么好吗？他想问这个英国人。战前，他只在出生的那个小镇长久地待过，最远的度假地是二十公里之外的另一个小镇。他没去过鲁昂、马赛或巴黎，北部的临海市镇他也是第一次见到。敦刻尔克，他在心里默念，他之前听说过这个地名，闻名遐迩的工业港口，但街头巷战已经使它面目全非了。如果吉布森是在和平的年代和他相识，他也许会自豪地带领他游遍法国。他虽然没见过凯旋门、卢浮宫或埃菲尔铁塔，但他坚信这些一定都是很好的。他甚至为了保卫它们，这些他都没亲眼见过的东西，参军上了战场——见鬼，他们最好是美得令人窒息。但他张了张嘴，什么也没说。  
“不列颠也是很好的，当然了。”吉布森没有在意他的沉默，继续说，“我希望您也能看看不列颠。”  
他们一起在沉默中凝视了一会儿防波堤，直到吉布森再次开口：“菲利普，您看到了吗？”  
他觉得自己知道这是在说什么，穿着法国军装的人都被拦在防波堤的最外侧，即使从远处看也是人头涌动。“是的，吉布森，我看到了。”他回答道。  
“等我死了，请您穿我的军服吧。”吉布森说，“我本来想拜托您去探访我的亲友。但您瞧，我没有什么心上人，又是修道院长大的孤儿。我的父母在上一次战争中死去，我也将在这一次战争中死去。”他艰难地喘了口气，还在继续：“所以菲利普，我只好拜托您去探访我的不列颠。”  
“胡说，吉布森。”他尽量温和地回话，“您是不会死的。”  
吉布森没有再回答。他扭头一看，男人已经死去了。

 

他感觉自己浑身冒着傻气，但仍然从栏杆上退了回来，跌跌撞撞地在晃荡的甲板上腾挪辗转。周围的英国人都竞相从驱逐舰上往下跳，但他逆着他们的方向。他也许是在想被关在里面的所有人，也许只在想他刚认识的那两个，但无论如何，他都坚定地走向舱门。  
他用了很大的力气才扭开，然后就头也不回地游向划艇。这是在犯傻，他坐上划艇之后想，也许汤米和亚历克斯仍然出不来。但过了只有几十秒，他就眼尖地发现了他们的身影。他朝黑头发的青年伸出手。  
亚历克斯和划艇上的英国人不知道在吵些什么，他耐心的等待着，汤米也在他旁边的海水中安静地浮浮沉沉，滴着水的头发时不时蹭过他的手背。他跪在船边，膝盖碰到一卷麻绳。  
其他人对此没有说什么，他也就继续紧抓着麻绳不放。亚历克斯在远端，汤米离他这一头则近得多。汤米和他的两双眼睛在夜间的海面上长久地对视，反射着粼粼的波光和高高的银河。  
等艇底触到敦刻尔克的沙粒，他们站到了起伏的泡沫中，这凝视才被打破。于是他发现他又回到了这里，甚至他还记得在哪个方向他埋葬了吉布森。汤米步履蹒跚地半靠过来，他顿了顿，稳住两人的身形。还记得在哪个方向他们俩一起埋葬了吉布森，他在心底纠正自己。  
然后就是倒头昏睡，在疲倦从脚趾溢到发梢的情况下，他们没有什么别的选择。  
半夜的时候，他被人推醒，汤米侧卧在他的身边，对着他小声地说了句话。他不需要懂英语就知道青年在说什么。他还记得醒来之前的梦魇。  
五月中旬，他们的连队溃败到了一个乡间小镇上。战乱年代的镇子大都没有什么不同，无非兵荒马乱、民不聊生。真正让他恐惧的事情是，这正是他童年时来度假的地方。往西南方向，沿着道路走二十公里，他就能回家，如果家还存在的话。纳粹的攻势长驱直入，盟军的防守一泻千里。他们每天都在赶路，但不是忙着冲锋，而是在忙着撤退。那个晚上，他在临时搭建的营地无论如何都睡不着觉，只是半坐着眺望西南。也就是在那个晚上，他决定不管怎样都要活下去。第二天，他们从那个扎营的小镇撤走了。可能在当天晚上或是第三天，德军就占领了那个小镇。  
在刚才的梦里，他又回到了那里。但他不是如今这个二十左右的青年，而又变成了七八岁的男孩。他缩在镇上酒馆的地下酒窖里，手指插入自己黑色的发卷，紧紧地拉扯着，身体蜷成一个小团，祈祷着没有人会发现他。但楼梯上传来了杂乱的脚步声，他可能低声呜咽——或者高声惊叫了一两声。在来人的影子在墙壁上越投越近的时候，黑头发的英国青年推醒了他。  
后遗的惊吓仍然让他颤抖，夜间从英吉利海峡吹来的凉风对此也没有任何助益。直到汤米的手指从他的脸上温柔地抚过，他才意识到自己流泪了。他张嘴，一声幼兽似的呜咽立即从唇边泄漏出去，他赶紧又闭紧嘴唇，偏头看一眼亚历克斯，确认他睡得正香，还咕哝着翻了个身。他不是什么只有一两岁的小婴儿，做一个噩梦就要哭哭唧唧地吵醒所有人。他满怀着歉意地冲汤米眨眼，却意识到对方正在打量他。  
他们像两棵靠得太近以致扎根在一起的杏树，笨手笨脚地抱成一团躺在沙滩上，繁星在他们头顶高悬。重新睡着之前，他感到有什么柔软的东西从他唇上一触而过。他勉强睁开眼睛，亲了回去，然后就没有更多的动作了。  
第二天早上，对他们醒来的姿势，亚历克斯一个字的评价也没给。

 

他感觉有东西在缠着他。他想呼救，但张嘴只会有冰凉的海水涌进他的气管。他绝望地伸手试图抓住梯子。近一点，再近一点，他催促自己。  
梯子不见了，出现在他身前的是一只手，他赶忙抓住了。手的主人往上拽了拽他，意识到了阻力的存在。他游进了船舱，现在他能看清来人的脸了，是汤米。他的眼前开始因为缺氧而发黑，视线里汤米的身形出现一些星星点点的白光。汤米凑过来，开始解绕在他身上的绳索。他有气无力地想推开汤米，让他自己快逃命，但黑色头发的青年只是有条不紊地帮他脱离障碍物。  
在他真的晕过去的前一秒，汤米总算是带着他浮到了海面。他昏昏沉沉地猛吸一大口气，几乎被空气呛到。他咳出一些海水，汤米在他旁边踩水，用手肘顶顶他，把几艘开过来的小船指给他看。他四下张望几眼，注意到头顶的飞机、下沉的驱逐舰，最后确认开过来的船上挂着的英国民船旗，朝汤米点点头。他们俩一前一后地向那个方向游去。  
接着就是泄漏的重油、大吵大嚷、燃着火直往下坠的德国飞机、一片混乱、火光、士兵被烧灼时的惨叫和刺鼻的味道，他跟丢了汤米，爬上了一艘小艇。艇上驾驶舱里除了一位船长，三位年轻的小伙子，还站着一位女士，四十上下。她的身体在因为这恐怖的景象而微微颤抖，但神情却坚毅严肃。她给每一位上船的士兵都递去薄毯。他接过他那一张的时候，低声说：“谢谢。”他不在意自己蹩脚的口音是否会出卖他的身份。但没有人注意到，所有人都在忙着从海里捞起更多的人。  
他帮着从船边救人的时候，隐隐约约看着不远处一艘漂亮的白色小艇船头立着一位穿着深蓝色制服的金发飞行员。飞行员一边从海里拉人，一边大声地对他们那艘船的船长吼着什么。他回头看自己这艘船的船长，意识到他们也做了相同的决定。船头掉转，他最后从海里拉起一个人，然后他们就全速地开离了这片油域。  
坐在甲板上的时候，他发现他最后救起的是一个一起在荷兰渔船里待过的高地兵。他又扫视了一眼船舱，还发现了其他几张熟悉的面孔。他们面面相觑。但这一次高地兵之中没有人要赶他下船，他们维持着心照不宣的沉默。  
他在船上想了很多，比如他不能穿着一套英军制服四处闲逛，而要去找法军司令部多半得到伦敦。他猜下船之后会有火车来接他们，他只需要跟着大部队坐上去就好了。到了司令部，他总能找出一些诸如衣服破掉，在码头英军军需处先借用了一套制服这种说法。  
所以他下了船，再次用有些嘶哑的声音谢过了船主，跟着人流领了毯子和热茶，上了火车。  
然后他在他走上的第一节车厢的第一排卡座直直撞上了亚历克斯的目光。  
亚历克斯的喉结上下滚动了一下，叫了他一声：“吉布森。”然后又住了口，仿佛意识到这不是他的名字。他吞下一点口水：“亚历克斯。”他回复道。然后亚历克斯说了几句话，连比带划，看样子是想让他坐在他对面那排座椅上。他侧头看了看，注意到座椅空空的。  
“汤米？”他问，想知道亚历克斯有没有看见那个他跟丢了的青年。  
亚历克斯的目光黯了下去，他面色不祥地摇头。他认得这个神情，这不是那种“我没看见他”的否认，而是那种“抱歉啦哥们儿但我看着他被烧死”的遗憾通知。  
他突然感觉又回到那艘渔船里，海水在他身边涌动，喧闹着要将他吞噬。他浑身的力气都被抽空，空气突然变得稀薄，让他快要窒息。他脚下一软，跌坐在亚历克斯对面的座椅上。  
亚历克斯还在絮絮叨叨一些话，他猜可能是在讲汤米是为什么又是如何死去的。他突然重重地把拳头往中间的桌板上一砸，亚历克斯被他吓得住了嘴，隔壁几个卡座的人也纷纷对他侧目。  
他对亚历克斯狂乱地摇头，他不相信。他扶着桌板站起来，连他的毯子都来不及带上，就神情冷淡地大跨步走了起来。亚历克斯眨了眨眼睛，没有叫住他。  
他仔仔细细地巡视过每一节车厢的每一张脸，两次。大部分人都睡着了，也有一些神情惊恐的人在抱着毯子瑟瑟发抖。他来来回回地看过整列火车，但终于没找到黑头发的青年。  
等他回到最开始的车厢的时候已经是半夜，亚历克斯早就裹着自己的毯子睡熟了。他的毯子和茶杯仍然留在原地，和他走的时候一模一样。他猜想亚历克斯劝服了其他人这里已经有人坐了。

 

“对不起。”他喃喃道。这是他仅会的几句英语之一。但没有人回答他——当然啦，空荡荡的座椅是不会说话的嘛。

**Author's Note:**

> Philippe Hugo Guillet，菲利普·雨果·吉列特。这是Aneurin Barnard自己给角色起的名字。在[这里](https://twitter.com/aneurinBarnard/status/900804154897182720)。


End file.
